


Protect

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>barryallensbutt said: <br/>Cold wave prompt! Len being super upset about what happened to mick tonight and being all protective and trying to make sure he's okay when they get back to the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

Len had felt overwhelming rage when he saw the bastard hit Mick. Len knew Mick could handle himself, but if Savage thought he could get away with touching him, he had another thing coming. 

 

As soon as he was able, Len rushed to Mick’s side, checking over him more than once for any major injuries.

 

“I’m fine.” Mick grunted as he pushed himself off of the ground. Len wasn’t listening to his protests as he half carried him back to the ship. Mick insisted on going back to his room, but Len forced him into the med bay. By this point, Len had probably patched enough wounds to be a certified nurse. Mick didn’t exactly care who or what he hit during heists, resulting in more injuries than Len can count. 

 

Len’s mouth stayed shut as he worked to clean and bandage the small cut on the side of Mick’s head. 

 

“You’ve got that look on your face again.” Mick said. Len raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What look?” He continued to rummage around the med bay, looking for the bandages.

 

“The ‘you’re an idiot and I’m angry at you’ look.” Mick replied. 

 

“Well that’s because I am angry at my idiot boyfriend who can’t manage to keep himself out of trouble.” Len snapped. Mick sighed. They had this conversation weekly it seemed like.

“Len, we’ve talked about this. We are criminals. I’m going to get hurt.” 

 

“You get hurt more often than the other Rogues Mick. When are you to start looking after yourself?” Len had finished fixing Mick’s wound and sat down on the side of the bed. 

 

“When are you going to stop worrying about me? I can handle myself.” Mick argued. Len was like a broken record. He said the same thing every time Mick got even the slightest of paper cuts.

“I’ll never stop worrying about you. It’s what a boyfriend does, Mick.” Len said with a soft smile. Mick returned the smile and pushed himself off the bed to give Len a quick kiss.


End file.
